Dot Com
by Wish Dust
Summary: I don't know how to do this but...meh....It's about Serena meeting someone over the internet. Doesn't sound good, but I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic ever so don't kill me!!! I'll do my best to make it interesting. This idea just sort of came to me, so if anyone else has a similiar story I'm really sorry!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters!  
  
Her name was Serena and the internet was her life. All of her free time was spent on the internet. Her friends always warned her that one of these times the people she chatted with were going to track her down, but she never listened....  
  
Hey! Serena!! Wait up! yelled Lita as Serena ran by. Sorry Lita! I gotta get home! was Serena's response. Lita sighed and stopped running after Serena. She waited a few minutes until Amy caught up with her. That girl is really addicted to her computer and it's got to stop! was Lita's greeting to Amy. Yes, I know it's really starting to affect her grades as well, because she only half concentrates on her homework while she's in those chat rooms Amy replied. Right and she needs to get out and meet some guys! Lita exclaimed. Amy just sighed and shook her head as she waved and turned down her street.  
  
~*~*~That night~*~*~   
  
Serena typed in her user name and password and hit enter. While she waited for the chat room to upload, she quickly scribbled some answers to her english homework. Then she looked up and saw the page was loaded, so she typed in her usual greeting to the room and waited for a response. *I wonder why Bubbles and hawkeye aren't on today* she thought. *This is the time I usually talk to them.....oh well*   
  
Serena sat at her computer and talked to a few of the regulars until she finally realized what time it was. She was about to log off when a private message window popped up.  
  
_DarKnight: Hello  
  
Bunny: Hi  
  
DarKnight: How are you tonight?  
  
Bunny: I'm good......you?  
  
DarKnight: I'm good now that you're here.  
_*This guy is kind of creepy* Serena thought to herself. *Oh well, it's not like I actually know him*  
_  
Bunny: _=)  
_  
DarKnight: Do you know who this is?  
  
Bunny: Uhh, no I don't think so  
_  
.:.* DarKnight is no longer on this server *.:.  
  
I'm just going to leave it there, because I just re-did this chapter, so I need advice on it, (if it was better, if it was worse, etc) So please R/R. Flames are welcome. Help me! I'm a newbie!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I just had to get it going. I know it kind of started fast, but bear with me, I'm new! If anyone has any ideas, please review and tell me! I would love to hear it from you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters ya da ya da ya da.  
  
~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~  
  
Serena! Serena? called Mina as Serena walked past her on her way to school with a bit of a glazed look. Serena are you alright? Huh? Oh, hi Mina......yes I think so....I dunno....I'm just a little tired that's all was Serena's response. Ok....well....catch ya at the arcade after school alright? Mina yelled as she dashed off. said Serena not really paying attention.   
  
~*~*~ In Class ~*~*~  
  
Serena, can I speak with you for a moment? asked Serena's english teacher. Hmm? Oh! Sure! said Serena as she clumsily got up and headed to her teacher's desk. Serena, it's about your homework....it's just not what it used to be her teacher said gently. What do you mean? Serena said flushing a bit. I finished it didn't I? Serena, Serena, calm down that's not what I meant her teacher replied. All Im saying is I think you should spend a little more time on your homework and a little less time on leisure activities. I guess you're right....I'm sorry said Serena quietly. That's alright dear, you're dismissed   
  
~*~*~ After School At The Arcade ~*~*~  
  
I can't believe you took time off from your chat room to spend time with us Rei said teasing Serena. Really Serena, you ought to give it a break more often added Amy. You guys are exaggerating. I don't spend that much time in chat rooms. Besides, I'm here how so what does it matter? Serena replied calmly. Oh really? said Mina tauntingly 'Cause I've really noticed your inner clutz coming out of you today Oh sure Mina, I'm perfectly well balanced and graceful said Serena. With that she got up to get a drink, tripped over her own feet, and fell flat on her face while Mina, Rei, Amy and Lita burst out laughing.  
  
Very funny, veeeeery funny you guys said Serena as she stood up. sorry *giggle* Serena....it wasn't really that funny said Lita trying to keep a straight face. It didn't really work though because a few seconds later they had all burst back into laughter. Serena mumbled incoherently to herself and left the arcade, headed for home.  
  
As soon as she got home, she ran up to her room and booted up her computer. She logged into her regular chat rooms and relaxed, knowing she wouldn't have to worry about any of the people laughing at her.   
  
She was just waiting for a reply on a general question to the room, when her computer screen went blank. Oh no Serena moaned to herself. Please don't crash please don't crash she whispered softly. Just when she thought all was lost, she began to hear music coming from the computer. *No....* She thought *It couldn't be...* Then the screen suddenly got really bright and there was a picture of a girl standing there holding a....  
  
  
  
  
  
PILLOW!! On the screen it said, you have been hit by a virtu-pillow by one of your friends! Hahahahaha! Pass it on and see how many of your friends you can fool!   
  
Serena sighed with relief and laughed a little bit, and it got louder and louder and louder until she was laughing so hard her sides hurt and there was tears streaming down her face. She had been worried about nothing.  
  
~*~*~ Later That Evening ~*~*~  
  
Voice 1 : So the plan is ready? Everyone knows what to do?  
  
Voice 2 : Yes, she won't know what hit her....  
  
  
Who are Voice 1 and 2? Read on to find out.....dun dun duuuuun.  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave it there. I want maybe 3 new positive reviews before I post the next chapter. Flames are welcome, because if they weren't I wouldn't get any better would I?   
  



End file.
